Items
Currency Cells are the currency of Fatal Frontier. They are awarded for a variety of reasons including being found traveling the map, earned through event points, completing zones, and even awarded for holiday or as gifts from Game View. Fission Cells are the most common currency in the game. These cells are used at the Recruiting Station to acquire more Squadmates. Though the chance of acquiring Rare and Epic Squadmates exists, this cell most often produces Common and Uncommon Squadmates. Radiant Cells are the second most common currency in the game. This cell is found through Rare chests, point rewards in events, etc. They are used at the Recruiting Station to acquire more Squadmates. The chances of acquiring a Rare or Epic are supposedly higher than with Novice Cells. However, as Novice Cells are used more often than Veteran due to their frequency of acquisition, they tend to produce less overall. Omega Cells are the premier currency in Fatal Frontier. This coin is awarded for performance in Events as well as purchased with Mobicoin. These cell are used at the Recruiting Station to acquire Rare or Epic Squadmates. Blood Cells are the event cell in Fatal Frontier. These cells are awarded during the Raid Boss event and can be used at the Recruiting Station to acquire event specific Squadmates. Crystals Crystals are used to Enhance Squadmates. They are used in the "Enhance" section of the Fatal Fusion menu. Only 10 Crystals can be used at a time and only 10 Crystals per stat may be used on any single Squadmate. Each Crystal awards 50 points to said stat. During Evolution, Crystals can be used on Source Squadmates to boost its stats before evolution. This technique is handy for creating a "Perfect Evolved Rank 4" with 7 Rank 1s. A percentage (5 or 10%) of the stats from the Source will carry over to the Descendant, including Crystal boosts. However, the Crystal Usage count for that Source does not carry over to the Descendant. The crystal usage count for a Target does carry over to the Descendant along with 100% of the boost from using the Crystal. If the Target has 10 AGI crystals used on it, the Descendant will show 500 more AGI and 10 AGI Crystals used. HP Crystals are used to boost the Squadmate's Hitpoints by up to 500 points. ATK Crystals are used to boost the Squadmate's ATK stat by up to 500 points. DEF Crystals are used to boost the Squadmate's DEF stat by up to 500 points. WIS Crystals are used to boost the Squadmate's WIS stat by up to 500 points. AGI Crystals are used to boost the Squadmate's AGI stat by up to 500 points. Recovery Items These items are used to recovery the Squadmate from partial health loss to reviving incapacitated Squadmates post battle. J.E.R.K. is used to revive and fully heal an entire Brigade of Squadmates. E.R.K. is used to revive and fully heal one member of the Brigade. First Aid Kit is used to fully restore a standing Squadmates health. Boost Items Boost Items add additional actions to a Brigade. These actions include extra turns or attacks. Power Shot is used to refill the player's turn energy. Ammo Magazine is used to grant the player an additional attack. Ammo Canister is used to grant the player 3 additional attacks or an All Out Attack. Capture Items Capture items grant the player the ability to attempt to capture an enemy after defeating said enemy. Special Zones such as the Infinity Gates Tower Event require a large quantity of these items in order to achieve a high rank. Mind Eraser is used to attempt to capture enemies at the completion of a battle. There always remains a reduced chance to successfully complete a capture using Mind Eraser. Brain Eater is used in place of a Mind Eraser to guarantee a capture. Rare and expensive to acquire, these are usually saved for moments when the Enemy is a must have such as when 3 or 4 Infinite Anomalies appear after a battle or when facing the Infinity Gates Expert Tower Boss.